Dornenkralle
|Rang1=Junges |RName1=DornenjungesE-Mail an Beltz (Thornkit) |Rang2=Schüler |RName2=Dornenpfote (Thornpaw) |Rang3=Krieger |RName3=Dornenkralle (Thornclaw) |Familie1=Gefährtin |FName1=BlumenfallKates Blog |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Adlerjunges, Pflaumenjunges, Schalenjunges |Familie3=Sohn |FName3=Zweigjunges |Familie4=Mutter |FName4=Frostfell |Familie5=Vater |FName5=LöwenherzVicky's Facebook Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky |Familie6=Schwestern |FName6=Lichtherz, Rußpelz |Familie7=Bruder |FName7=Farnpelz |Mentor=Mausefell |Schüler=Schlammfell, Weidenpfote, Mohnfrost, Wurzellicht |lebend=In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Die Mission des Schülers, Donner und Schatten, Zerrissene Wolken, Darkest Night, Feuersterns Mission, Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Tigerheart's Shadow, Battles of the Clans, Distelblatts Geschichte, Nebelsterns Omen, Tigerclaw's Fury, Leafpool's Wish, Dovewing's Silence |erwähnt=Die letzten Geheimnisse}} Dornenkralle (Original: Thornclaw) ist ein goldbraun getigerter Kater mit leuchtenden, dunkelblauen Augen wie seine Mutter Frostfell.Kates Blog Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Dornenjunges, Maisjunges, Farnjunges und Rußjunges werden nicht namentlich erwähnt. Sie werden von Narbengesicht gestohlen und von einem SchattenClan-Trupp, Gelbzahn und einem DonnerClan-Suchtrupp befreit und zurückgebracht. Ein Krieger erzählt, ein goldbraunes Junges habe eine böse Verletzung am Ohr. Man weiß nicht, ob damit Dornenjunges oder Farnjunges gemeint ist. Es ist aber wahrscheinlich, dass Dornenjunges verletzt wurde, im Buch heißt es, dass "das kleine" goldbraune Junge am Ohr verletzt wurde. Da Dornenjunges später als sein Bruder Farnpfote zum Schüler ernannt wird, muss er der Jüngere und Kleinere sein, und ist deshalb wohl auch das Junge, welches verletzt wurde. Feuer und Eis :Seine beiden Geschwister Rußjunges und Farnjunges werden Schüler, während er und seine Schwester Maisjunges noch in der Kinderstube verweilen müssen. ''Geheimnis des Waldes :Dornenjunges wird zur gleichen Zeit wie seine Schwester Maisjunges zum Schüler Dornenpfote ernannt. Seine Mentorin wird Mausefell. Später, bei dem Kampf vor Tigerkralles Verbannung, wird Feuerherz von einem Streuner (Nachtgeflüster) angegriffen. Dornenpfote beißt ihm in den Schweif und verjagt ihn so. Feuerherz bedankt sich bei Dornenpfote. Vor dem Sturm :Vor dem Feuer im DonnerClan-Lager brechen Mausefell, Sturmwind und er zu einer Patrouille auf, die für Sturmwind tödlich endet, da Tigerkralle ihnen auflauert. Es kommt zu einem Kampf, aber Mausefell und Dornenpfote können entkommen und melden dies dem DonnerClan. Dornenpfote begibt sich hinkend zu Gelbzahns Bau, da er eine verletzte Pfote hat. Rußpelz versorgt ihn, und als er Feuerherz beim Reden zuhört, erinnert die Heilerschülerin ihn daran, die Kräuter auf seine verwundete Pfote zu legen, da er seinen Namen sonst, scherzhaft gemeint, in "Ohnepfote" ändern müsse. ''Gefährliche Spuren :Dornenpfote ist weiterhin ein Schüler des DonnerClans. Feuerherz erzählt Blaustern, dass Wolkenpfote, Maispfote, Wieselpfote und er dafür bereit sind, zu Kriegern ernannt zu werden. Jedoch entscheidet sich Blaustern dafür, nur Wolkenpfote seinen Kriegernamen zu geben. Als seine Schwester Maispfote, der durch die Hundemeute das Gesicht entstellt wurde, von Blaustern den neuen Namen Halbgesicht erhält, ist er sehr wütend darüber. Stunde der Finsternis :Er erhält seinen Kriegernamen ''Dornenkralle. Er ist der erste Schüler, den Feuerstern zum Krieger ernennt, jedoch ist er etwas traurig, da er der Meinung ist, Wieselpfote und Lichtherz müssten eigentlich dabei stehen. Lichtherz - deren Name in der gleichen Zeremonie von Halbgesicht in Lichtherz geändert worden ist - verspricht ihm, seinen Namen als erste zu rufen, was sie dann auch tut. Staffel 2 ''Mitternacht :Sein Schüler Schlammpfote wird zwischen ''Feuersterns Mission und Mitternacht zum Krieger Schlammfell ernannt. :Dornenkralle erhält, nachdem Schlammfell zum Krieger worden ist, seinen neuen Schüler Weidenpfote. Als Eichhornpfote einer Patrouille von Dornenkralle folgt, weil sie nicht im Lager hat bleiben wollen, ist er sehr nett und geduldig mit ihr, wofür Brombeerkralle ihn bewundert. Widerstrebend nimmt er sie mit, da es zu gefährlich wäre, sie allein herumlaufen zu lassen. Er stoppt sie, in die Höhle zu gehen und fordert Eichhornpfote bei den Schlangenfelsen auf, die Luft zu prüfen. Er ist von ihren Fähigkeiten beeindruckt. Als ein Dachs entdeckt wird und die Schülerin vorschlägt, gegen ihn zu kämpfen, widerspricht er heftig und sagt, Dachse und Füchse würden einen sofort töten und es müsse Feuerstern gemeldet werden. Als der Anführer von seiner Suchpatrouille nach seiner Tochter zurückkehrt, tut er das auch. ''Mondschein :Dornenkralle wird nur ein paar mal kurz im Buch gesehen. Er ist eine der DonnerClan-Katzen, die Feuerstern begleiten, damit dieser Riesenstern die Zerstörung des Waldes melden kann. Dornenkralle sieht Moorkralle und Fetzohr mit Beute zum WindClan-Lager gehen. Er ist auch auf einer Patrouille mit Mausefell und Aschenpelz. Als Lichtherz und Wolkenschweif verschwunden sind, fragt er sich und die anderen, warum die Beiden ihr einziges Junges Weißpfote verlassen sollten. Morgenröte :Er glaubt daran, dass Brombeerkralle Graustreifs Pfotenspuren als Zweiter Anführer füllen könnte. Sein Schüler Weidenpfote wird von einem Ungeheuer getötet, da er auf dem Donnerweg jagt. Dies hat er nur getan, weil er einem Fasan nachgerannt ist, der wichtige Frischbeute für den Clan gewesen wäre. Sternenglanz :Er verabschiedet sich von Aschenfuß und Kurzbart, als die vier Clans beschließen, sich im neuen See-Territorium wieder zu trennen. Als er sieht, dass Blattsee ihn dabei beobachtet, zuckt er schuldbewusst zusammen, da er glaubt, man könne ihm die Untreue gegenüber dem eigenen Clan vorwerfen, weil er sich mit den beiden WindClan-Kriegern angefreundet hat. Aber Blattsee zeigt Verständnis und sagt ihm, dass es nicht leicht ist, neue Freunde wieder aufgeben zu müssen. Im neuem Territorium des DonnerClans freut sich Dornenkralle über das neue Zuhause. Dämmerung :Nach dem Dachsangriff entdeckt er Sturmpelz und Bach. Sonnenuntergang :Er ist geschockt über den Tod seines ehemaligen Schülers Schlammfell und als er für ihn Totenwache hält, sagt Blattsee, er hätte Schlammfell gut ausgebildet. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Er hat nun eine neue Schülerin, Mohnpfote. Als Lichtherz und Häherpfote auf den Fuchs treffen, den Häherpfote, Löwenpfote und Distelpfote gemeinsam schon einmal gesehen haben, kommt Dornenkralle mit seiner Patrouille gerade noch rechtzeitig und vertreiben den Fuchs. Er ist wütend darüber, dass Häherpfote nicht sofort Hilfe geholt hat. Fluss der Finsternis :Er ist weiterhin Krieger im DonnerClan. Seine Schülerin ist immer noch Mohnpfote. Verbannt :Er ist immer noch Krieger im DonnerClan. Seine Schülerin ist weiterhin Mohnpfote. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Er ist weiterhin Krieger im DonnerClan. Seine Schülerin ist weiterhin Mohnpfote, die später im Buch zur Kriegerin ''Mohnfrost ernannt wird. Er bringt mit Mohnfrost und Birkenfall Sol ins Lager des DonnerClans, nachdem sie ihn im DonnerClan-Territorium aufgefunden haben. Er kämpft mit Distelpfote, Wolkenschweif, Mausbart, Farnpelz, Haselschweif und Brombeerkralle beim Zweibeinernest. ''Lange Schatten :Er erkrankt an Grünem Husten. Häherfeder befürchtet, dass sich Dornenkralle schon bald auf dem Weg zum SternenClan machen könnte, falls sich sein Husten nicht bessert. Dornenkralle wird zusammen später mit den anderen erkrankten Katzen zum Verlassenen Zweibeinernest gebracht, damit die anderen Katzen nicht angesteckt werden. Durch die von Löwenglut besorgte Katzenminze erholt er sich. Später hält er Totenwache für Aschenpelz. Sonnenaufgang :Er ist stark davon überzeugt, dass der WindClan Aschenpelz umgebracht hat und ist überrascht, als Feuerstern berichtet, dass der WindClan nichts davon weiß. Nachdem bekannt wird, dass Sol in der Nähe von Aschenpelz Todesort gesichtet worden ist, ist Dornenkralle davon überzeugt, dass Sol der Mörder sei. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :Er ist der Mentor von Wurzelpfote. Fernes Echo :''Folgt ''Stimmen der Nacht :''Folgt ''Spur des Mondes :''Folgt ''Der verschollene Krieger :''Folgt ''Die letzte Hoffnung :''Folgt Staffel 6 ''Die Mission des Schülers :Als Erlenjunges überlegt, wer sein Mentor werden könnte, zieht er Dornenkralle in Betracht, auch wenn er ihn für manchmal ziemlich launisch empfindet. :Dornenkralle beschwert sich bei Blattsee, weil Erlenpfote für die Mission ausgewählt wurde und kein Heiler. Blattsee sagt ihm, dass er sehr wohl wisse, dass Erlenpfote eine Heilerkatze sei. Donner und Schatten :''Folgt ''Zerrissene Wolken :Erlenherz redet mit Wurzellicht im Heilerbau und erzählt, dass Dornenkralle gestern Nacht, während der Geburt von Blumenfalls und seinen Jungen kaum zu beruhigen war. Blattsee stößt hinzu, bestätigt dies und fügt spöttisch hinzu, dass er als Krieger zwar schon reichlich Erfahrung haben mag, aber gestern so nervös wie ein Schüler auf seiner ersten Patrouille gewesen ist. :''Rest folgt Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission :Er wird bei mehreren Patrouillen gesehen und später ernennt Feuerstern ihn zum Mentor von Schlammpfote, da dieser durch den Unfall von Langschweif keinen Mentor mehr hat. Dornenkralle hat ein gutes Verhältnis zu Langschweif und dieser ist überzeugt, dass er seine Rolle als Mentor gut machen wird. Brombeersterns Aufstieg :Er ist eine der Katzen, die sich bei Brombeerstern erkundigt, was der SchattenClan zu den Grenzübertritten gesagt hat, als dessen Patrouille ins Lager zurückkommt. Er schlägt vor, ihnen eine Lektion zu erteilen, was viele DonnerClan-Katzen bejubeln, aber Brombeerstern ist dagegen. :Später redet er mit Blumenfall vor dem Kriegerbau und beide hoffen, dass sie mit zur Großen Versammlung dürfen. Dornenkralle fügt hinzu, dass er die anderen Katzen schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen hat. :''Rest folgt }} Die Welt der Clans Die letzten Geheimnisse :''Folgt Short Adventure Distelblatts Geschichte : Nebelsterns Omen : Mangas ''Graustreif und Millie Der verlorene Krieger :Dornenkralle wird erwähnt, als er zusammen mit Brombeerkralle, Regenpelz und Eichhornpfote die Katzen, die von Zweibeinern in Käfigen gefangen sind, befreit. Kurzgeschichte The Clans Decide :Dornenkralle stimmt gemeinsam mit Wolkenschweif und Lichtherz Borkenpelz zu, stimmt also gegen Feuerstern. Sonstiges Wissenswertes *Kate Cary veröffentlichte auf ihrer Facebookseite, dass Dornenkralles Vater Weißpelz sein ''könnte.Kates Facebook-Seite (Screenshot) **Vicky hingegen mag die Idee, dass Löwenherz sein Vater ist,Zitate von Vickys Facebook-Seite auf Warriors Wish allerdings hatte er nie Junge, wie Vicky später meinte.Vickys Facebook-Seite Sie nimmt ihr Wort jedoch später wieder zurück, indem sie bestätigt, dass Löwenherz doch der Vater von Dornenkralle und seinen Geschwistern ist. *Kate ist der Meinung, dass er und Blumenfall zusammen sein sollten.Kates Blog **Später bestätigte sie dies sogar. *Kate Cary gab seinen Namen als Junges, Thornkit, auf ihrem Blog bekannt.Kates Blog *Er und sein Bruder Farnpelz sind trotz ihres ähnlichen Aussehens keine eineiigen Zwillinge. Vickys Facebook-Seite Fehler *In Geheimnis des Waldes wird er einmal als rot beschrieben. *In Stunde der Finsternis wird er als roter Krieger beschrieben, obwohl er zu dieser Zeit noch Schüler ist und auch kein rotes Fell hat. Familie *Gefährtin: Blumenfall *Töchter: Adlerjunges, Pflaumenjunges, Schalenjunges *Sohn: Zweigjunges *Mutter: Frostfell *Vater: Löwenherz *Schwestern: Rußpelz, Lichtherz *Bruder: Farnpelz *Großvater: Wuschelpelz *Großmutter: Rotbrust *Urgroßmutter: Harepounce *Urgroßvater: Stagleap *Tanten: Kirschpfote, Buntgesicht, Goldblüte *Onkel: Chestnutkit, Borkenpelz, Rabenpfote *Cousinen: Sandsturm, Rauchfell, Buchenjunges, Lärchenjunges, Eiswolke, Bernsteinpelz *Cousins: Aschenpelz, Elderkit, Tulipkit, Spinnenbein, Weidenpfote, Birkenfall, Fuchssprung, Wieselpfote, Lynxkit, Brombeerstern *Nichten: Weißflug, Bernsteinmond, Rußherz, Mohnfrost, Honigfarn, Saatpfote, Lilienherz *Neffen: Maulwurfpfote, Taunase, Schneebusch *Großnichten: Kirschfall, Efeusee, Taubenflug, Distelschopf, Ampferstreif, Honigfell, Blattschatten *Großneffen: Rauchklang, Maulwurfbart, Lerchenlied Character Art Thornkit.byTopas.png|Junges Thornpaw.byTopas.png|Schüler Thornclaw.byTopas.png|Krieger Thornkit.alt.byTopas.png|Junges, alternativ (rot) Thornpaw.alt.byTopas.png|Schüler, alternativ (rot) Zitate Zeremonien Schülerzeremonie :'Blaustern:' ''Wir haben uns hier versammelt, um zwei Jungen des Clans ihre Namen als Schüler zu geben. Ja, tretet vor, ihr beiden. Mausefell, du hast mir gesagt, du wärst bereit, einen Schüler zu übernehmen. Du wirst die Mentorin von Dornenpfote sein. Mausefell, du hast dich als tapfere und kluge Kriegerin erwiesen. Sieh zu, dass du deinen Mut und deine Klugheit an deinen neuen Schüler weitergibst. Weißpelz, du kannst jetzt einen neuen Schüler übernehmen, nachdem Sandsturm eine Kriegerin geworden ist. Du wirst der Mentor von Maispfote sein. Weißpelz, du hast als Krieger großes Geschick und viel Erfahrung. Ich bin überzeugt, dass du alles, was du weißt, an diese junge Schülerin weitergeben wirst. :Weißpelz: Natürlich. Willkommen, Maispfote. Kriegerzeremonie :Feuerstern: Ich, Feuerstern, Anführer des DonnerClans, rufe meine Kriegerahnen an, sich diesen Schüler anzusehen. Er hat hart gearbeitet, um euer edles Gesetz zu erlernen. Der SternenClan möge ihn nunmehr als Krieger willkommen heißen. Dornenpfote, versprichst du, das Gesetz der Krieger zu achten und den Clan zu schützen und ihn zu verteidigen, auch wenn es dein Leben kosten kann? :Dornenpfote: Ich verspreche es. :Feuerstern: Mit der Kraft des SternenClans gebe ich dir nunmehr deinen Kriegernamen: Dornenpfote, von nun an wird man dich Dornenkralle nennen. SternenClan lobt deine Treue und deine Klugheit und wir heißen dich als vollwertigen Krieger im DonnerClan willkommen. :Halbgesicht: Dornenkralle! Quellen en:Thornclawfr:Coeur d'Epinescs:Trnospárfi:Okakynsinl:Doornklauwru:Терновникes:Espinardopl:Ciernisty Pazur Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Brombeersterns Aufstieg Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Distelblatts Geschichte Charaktere Kategorie:Nebelsterns Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Leafpool's Wish Charaktere Kategorie:Dovewing's Silence Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerheart's Shadow Charaktere